The Night That Was Never Mentioned
by Mrs.TrunksBrief
Summary: well, this is what my take on what happened on that night that was never mentioned. WARNING: LEMON. this is my first lemon, so tell me what you think. wow, you might want to. becausse what story has yamcha and bulma breaking up and Vegeta and Bulma going at it?I R&R please. ONESHOT.


The Night that Was Never Mentioned

A/N; i am trying my hand at a lemon. Now, i want you to review and tell me what you think about it. All criticism is welcomed. Well, this is what comes to my mind when one brings up the night that was never mentioned where Trunks was created.

WARNING: lemon (my attempt at it)

'Lovely.' Vegeta thought, 'The night that the blasted gravity machine breaks is one of the nights that the bloody woman had to go out on a date with that annoying scar faced idiot who only slaps her in the face multiple times.' He growled.

'What does she even see in that blasted idiot?' He stormed through the house, yelling for the woman's father. When the man didn't appear, Vegeta blasted through the house, nocking down doors looking for the man.

First, he looked in the mans lab. Not there. Then to the mans room. Not there either.

After checking everywhere he could think of and not finding him, he finally went to his room.

"Looks like the father and his wife is gone too. There goes my food too. God woman." He said aloud. That woman was just setting herself up for disappointment. That idiot was up to no good. Vegeta could feel it.

But he didn't care. The woman was an idiot to go out with the weasel. All Vegeta wanted was the GR to be fixed. And no one was there to fix it.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta yelled, powering up.

*Bulma*

She was steaming.

Yamcha was a bastard who had cheated on her multiple times. And like always, she ended up taking him back.

But tonight was the last straw. Yamcha had did it again, but this time, he had the balls to shove it in her face.

Oh, she could just remember it as clear as ever.

*Earlier*

As Bulma walked into the restaurant, she was singing. Tonight was the night that she was going to seduce him. She was going to make the firs move.

But as soon as she got to the table, she realised to late that he was with another woman. But not just any woman, oh no, but with the person that she hated the most.

Krillen's ex, Marron. The blue haired bimbo was all over him.

Bulma could hear her annoying voice. Man, she even sounded dumb.

Bulma rushed up to the counter, pissed.

"What are you doing Yamcha? And with that bimbo? YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD. What the HELL is wrong with you?" She shouted, getting into his face.

Yamcha flinched, but then Marron butted in.

"He is with me, oldie. Your the thing of the past. Hehe, your to disgusting looking for him. Good bye now!" Marron said with a wave. The way she said it was even annoying. She giggled at the end.

"Well, Yamcha? Anything to say?" Bulma demanded, ignoring her.

Yamcha then had the nerve to grin cockily. "Sorry, Bulma. I saw her here, and we started talking, and she clicked with me. It is over. She has more than you do."

That was then that she knew that he was drunk. But that was no excuse.

*end*

Bulma had to hold back her tears until she was on her way home. It was halfway home that they came down in a waterfall.

She had to get home, but her tears were in the way. She couldn't drive anymore. The car came to a full stop. Instantly, horns started honking and the yelling commenced.

She swiftly put the car back in it's capsule and rushed to the side of the road, and continued, walking the rest of the way home.

*few hours later*

*Vegeta*

The damn woman should've been home already. That could only mean that the woman had seduced him.

Oh yeah. Vegeta scoffed. He could smell the woman's desire.

She was a woman that needed her release. Vegeta almost had stopped her and satisfied that need for her. He was so close to doing it when he had realised what he was thinking.

*earlier*

He could feel the woman pacing the floor in her room. He was hard at work in his gravity room, but he kept tabs on her.

When he stopped to take a breath, he smelled food. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of the woman's mother humming.

"Honey! Go get Vegeta! I have a dinner done just for him!" The mother trilled.

That was all he needed to hear. Without hesitation, he shut off the machine and flew into the kitchen. He was famished.

At his seat, plates were already there, just waiting for him to devour. As soon as he sat down, half of the plates were cleaned of there food.

There was stomping, and before the woman came into view, she was already screaming. "I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT MOM! GET HIM-" She stopped as she came into the kitchen and saw the Prince of all pain in the asses. "Oh. I'm going to finish getting around now." She added, storming off.

But not before Vegeta saw that her face was flushed, and she smelled of desire. His eyes widened, and he almost choked on his food.

'The woman was going to get pleasure tonight. And she is looking forward to it. She is... desperate.' He thought, shocked.

And it took all his strength not to go and satisfy her. He had most certainly had to. A man sayian always satisfied the women sayians when they needed it. It was second nature.

But she was a human, and the mere thought of him sating her was unbelievable.

'Why must i, the prince of all sayians, even THINK about helping a human?' He scolded himself. He continued to eat.

After eating all of his food, he got up and left the kitchen, heading to his room. But just as he turned the corner, he ran into the woman.

"Woman, watch where you are going!" Vegeta snapped, crossing his arms.

Bulma, who was clad in a midnight blue cocktail dress that cling to her figure like a second skin, narrowed her eyes and propped her hands on her hips.

"You are the ONE who BUMPED into ME! So watch where YOU are GOING!" She yelled.

He could tell that she was in a huff because of her need to mate.

Witch only made him smirk. "Whatever. Go and have your fun." He commented before walking off. He definitely wanted to jump her now. She was matching her own agitation with his, which made him even more excited. So he needed to get out of there.

"Oh, and before you go and, Ha, have your way with scarface, use protection." He added, before blasting off to his room, hearing a loud scream as he did so.

*end*

Vegeta was watching TV when he heard the door slam. And he heard the sound of the woman sniffling.

He got up, angry. Why was he not surprised? The dick had hurt her. But he stayed where he was. the woman entered the room in which Vegeta was in.

If she noticed him, she didn't bother to show it. She looked ragged and hurt.

Vegeta felt some sympathy for her. The idiot hurt her a lot. But it was her fault that she kept taking him, not his.

'So why am i feeling sorry for her?' He questioned himself.

As she passed him, dragging her feet slowly across the room, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Woman, come here." He demanded.

The woman lifted her head, looking angry, and opened her mouth as if to say something, but then she shut it. Like she didn't have it in her to yell and argue.

He made room for her on the couch as she slumped onto it.

"Speak of this to no one. You do, and you are dead." He warned before putting his arms around her.

It didn't take long for her to spill her guts out, him listening silently.

When she finished, she laid her head back on his shoulder, feeling safe.

'Why in the world is he being this nice to me?' She asked, looking up at him. He had a war waging in his head, she could tell.

She hadn't planned to be here right now, she had planned to be with Yamcha, sating her womanly needs. Some of that came back to her as she snuggled closer to him.

He paused his inner war as he noticed the smell coming off of the woman again. Looking down, all thoughts of going and pounding scar faces face in dissipated as he fell into her desire filled eyes.

Her chlorine colored eyes were clouded slightly, and her lips breaths became labored.

'I guess that i can... take care of her needs. She is clearly giving me the go signals.' He thought. Then, all judgment of what was supposed to be fell out of his mind, as the sayian completely took control of him.

(LEMON! You have been warned)

His mouth smashed into hers without hesitation.

The woman instantly reacted to him. He roughly pushed her down under him.

She moaned. This is exactly what she needed. What she wanted. She kissed him back, matching his intensity with her own.

Her hands ran down his clothed body, and edged down to the end of his shirt, tugging at is.

This woman had turned him on to the fullest. Her eagerness to take off his cloths made him go crazy. He tore his shirt off and threw it away. Her fingers slid up and down his ripped body.

'Oh god, his muscles. They are god like' she smiled inwardly and she circled his nipple. His muscles rippled under her touch.

He groaned, and without delay, he ripped her dress off. It had literally screamed for him to take it off.

The cool air hit her heated skin. His warn, calloused hands roaming her smooth body, sending jolts of electricity down her spine.

Moaning, she drew his head back down to hers. They waged wars with their tongues, both fighting for life.

His hands went under her back and tried to unclasp her bra, only to get frustrated that it wouldn't come off.

'Fuck this.' He thought, tearing it off and tossing it aside. He suckled one breast lightly with his tongue, and played with the other with his other hand.

She lifted to his touch, silently begging for more. Out loud, she was sighing and breathing hard. "Oh, Vegeta!" She gasped.

She wanted him to take her now. She wanted this to be fast.

So the woman wanted him now. That was what she was going to get.

He quickly ridded her of her soaked panties and threw them, as she fumbled to get his own pants off. As she did so, she brushed his arousal accidentally. She gasped.

It was HUGE! It turned her on more, and she quickened her pace to get his training shorts off.

'Dear lord.' He breathed as she brushed against him. That felt good. Now, he needed to be in her. Tearing the rest of his cloths off, he positioned himself to enter her.

He was huge, and she anticipated the feel of him inside her.

With one swift motion, he entered her.

"Vegeta!" She screamed. "More!"

She arched up to him, meeting each of his thrusts. It was pure pleasure for her.

He was loving every minute of it. As she demanded more of him, for him to go faster, he did, meeting all of her demands.

He had gone too long without this.

'That idiot is and idiot.' Vegeta thought.

He couldn't understand why the damned man would abandon her. She was so friggen good at this stuff.

She cried as she came, and he tried to hold on more. With a few more thrusts, he spilled inside of her.

*the next day*

"Vegeta? You CHOSE Vegeta as your back up?" Yamcha couldn't believe his ears. Why him of all people? He knew it was his fault, that he was to drunk to know what he was doing last night, but Bulma knew exactly what she was getting into.

Bulma secretly agreed with him. She didn't know, and didn't want to know why she made the choice that she did. But all she could think was how good it had been.

And good didn't really describe it. It was more than that. Of course, you wouldn't have thought Vegeta felt anything. That was because when she woke up, he was gone.

She was panicked. What about her parents. But then she remembered that they were out of town.

"Yamcha, don't take that tone with me. You screwed it up, and no matter how hard you want me back, i am NOT taking you back at all." Bulma said firmly.

*one week later*

And she kept true to her word. And partly because...

"YOUR PREGNANT?" Vegeta yelled, eyes almost bulging out of his head.

A/N: so... how did ya like it? Did i do good, bad, or just plain ugly? Review and help me find out. Sorry for this being so early in the morning. I had this stored up in my mind yesterday, and so i put it down. Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
